Fεαr
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive puede llegar a ser muy cruel
1. Fεαr

**Holaaa =D Aqui les traigo un nuevo fic.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad, es creación de la maravillosa Yana Toboso**

**

* * *

**

**Fεαr**

Ciel Phantomhive esbozó una traviesa sonrisa de lado. Observó al niño frente a él. El rubio tenía desviada la mirada y sus ojos azules como el cielo se encontraban intentando distraerse con uno de los tantos cuadros de la mansión Phantomhive mientras tamborileaba sus deditos con nerviosismo en el fino sofá donde se encontraba sentado.

El lugar estaba oscuro, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era el vivaz fuego que emanaba la chimenea. Aún así, la luz apenas e iluminaba el rostro de Alois, quién casi había rogado a Ciel que le dejara sentarse en el sofá que se encontraba de espaldas al fuego, temiendo que de lo contrario un enorme y oscuro espacio quedara atrás de el.

Ciel sabía que estaba jugando sucio. Alois apenas cumplía los 12 años y el ya había cumplido los 13, por ende, el rubio era un año menor que el. Además, se podía notar con facilidad que Alois padecía Aclufobia. La oscuridad tras Ciel hacía que su mirada repentinamente se petrificara, jurando haber visto que algo se movía, para luego salir del susto al notar que se trataba de una lámpara o algo por el estilo.

Ciel siempre se había mostrado arrogante. Por un momento no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto que Alois tuviera una personalidad tan opuesta a la suya, a decir verdad, se consideró afortunado de no ser como él. Pero cuando Elizabeth se puso a comparar la altura de Alois con la suya, entonces Ciel si sintió que iba a explotar.

Ciel siempre había sido bajito, y este era un tema muy delicado para el, por lo tanto le había afectado demasiado que Lizzy tocara el tema. Pero decir que un niño menor que él era más alto, ahí se había tocado terreno peligroso. Y no estaba en lo más mínimo enojado con Lizzy, no, la bronca iba a parar al pobre de Alois.

Ahora, le tocaba demostrar que el también podía ser mejor que Alois.

Lo había invitado esa noche a "Jugar" y como no era sorpresa, Alois aceptó gustoso. Pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al saber en que constaba ese juego.

Claude no había ido con el, dado a que este al enterarse de que ambos iban a ser cuidados por Sebastián, no encontró necesario tener que acompañar a su alteza. Pero ahora quería que el estuviera ahí, quería sentirse seguro con su presencia. Sebastián daba miedo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Está listo, su alteza? —Después de unos eternos y tortuosos momentos de silencio, Ciel consideró que era hora de iniciar el juego. El se encontraba en el sofá opuesto al de Alois, quedando de frente a el.

Alois dio un respingo al escuchar la fría voz de Ciel tan repentinamente. Se hundió en el sofá y comenzó a jugar con sus deditos sin hablar, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

El rubio no quería demostrar debilidad ante Ciel. Pero le era casi imposible mantener la calma. Para ser sinceros, quería rogar a sollozos que prendieran las luces, pero no podía hacer eso siendo un invitado. Se vería muy ridículo.

El juego era simple para Ciel, pero para Alois era todo un reto.

Primero que nada, Ciel había dicho que Sebastián les contaría una historia de terror. Y hasta ahí le había explicado. Lo demás era "sorpresa", y eso inquietaba mucho al rubio. De por sí escuchar una historia de terror ya iba a ser muy difícil. ¿Y si tenían que salir de la mansión y esperar hasta el amanecer afuera? Si era así, Alois estaba dispuesto a perder el juego entrando a la mansión de nuevo y a llamar a Claude enseguida.

—_London Bridge is Falling down, Falling down, Falling down…_

— ¿Que es lo que haces? —Ciel frunció el ceño e hizo que Alois diera otro respingo mientras un sonrojo avergonzado teñía sus mejillas de carmesí.

—L-lo siento Conde, cantar ayuda a tranquilizarme. Hannah suele hacerlo cuando no puedo dormir. —Le explicó, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus ropas entre un puño, esperando una fuerte carcajada de burla que no tardó en llegar.

— ¿Así que tu sirvienta te canta? —Ciel estaba riendo a propósito, a pesar de que no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero cuanto más hería el mermado orgullo del chiquillo Trancy, más oportunidades tenía de ganar.

—N-no, solo cuando era mas pequeño…—Trató de excusarse. Ciel continuó riendo durante unos minutos hasta que Sebastián se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora, me parece que es un buen momento para comenzar—Su sonrisa felina brilló en la oscuridad. Alois tragó saliva y se acomodó en el sofá. —Empecemos. Señorito Trancy, ¿Sería tan amable de no aferrarse tan fuerte del sofá? Es una tela muy costosa y delicada.

El pequeño Alois había sacado garras de quien-sabe-donde para aferrarse como gatito asustado al sofá. Sebastián rio y fue a separarlo de el como quien separa a su gato de un sofá. Luego volvió a acomodarlo.

—Bien, como empezaré…—Las llamas del fuego de pronto comenzaron a extinguirse de la nada. Alois se asustó y se levantó para añadir mas leña al fuego antes de que despareciera, pero repentinamente un enorme fogonazo hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran y que se hiciera hacia atrás, volviendo a su lugar rápidamente. —Bien. Señorito Trancy ¿Sabe usted quién es el hombre del cuadro sobre usted?

El rubio miró hacia arriba con curiosidad, un hombre canoso y de mirada frívola le devolvió la mirada.

—No señor Sebastián ¿Quién es?

—Bueno, pues es el hombre al cual le perteneció el sofá donde ahora mismo está sentado. El mismo hombre que murió misteriosamente en esta misma habitación. El Duque Phantomhive.

Alois tragó saliva y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ciel sonrió escalofriantemente.

—Mi bisabuelo murió en la mansión. Siempre oía a mis Padres hablar de ello, pero recién ayer descubrí esta habitación y hoy es el primer día en el cual estoy en ella. ¿Sabes? Estaba sellada, me pregunto por qué…—Un inocente Ciel observó el cuadro de su bisabuelo mientras Alois subía sus pies al sofá, temiendo que le jalaran los pies.

— ¿Y por qué estaba sellada?

—No lo sé, pero me pareció divertido entrar.

El pobre Alois tuvo un breve decaimiento. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, pero antes de que fuera obvio que estaba desmayado, se recuperó y se aferró a sus ropas.

—La historia cuenta que el Duque Phantomhive fue encontrado aquí muerto, justo en el sofá. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna herida. Al principio los médicos supusieron que fue por causas naturales. Pero los expedientes médicos del Duque presumían una salud inquebrantable para sus 50 años de edad. La causa de la muerte, según una biopsia, fue por un ataque al corazón. Nadie supo nunca como un corazón tan sano como el del Duque Phantomhive pudo sufrir de algo tan repentino. —Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizante que más bien era aterradora para Alois.

—Según mis Padres, en esta habitación ocurrían cosas extrañas. Aparecían cosas de pronto, desaparecían cosas, aparecían personas, desaparecían personas…—Comentó con naturalidad Ciel. —Las cosas se movían de lugar. Su alteza, ¿Sabía que ayer cuando abrí la puerta el sofá donde ahora mismo esta, estaba frente al enorme ventanal que hay aquí? —Alois casi siente que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, ahora podía jurar que sentía una respiración encima de su cuello. Ciel estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. —Alois, ¿Quién es el hombre atrás de ti? No sabía que uno de tus mayordomos te había acompañado.

Ya era suficiente. El grito que Alois soltó casi lo deja afónico. Comenzó a toser entre sollozos. Sebastián tuvo que acercarse a el a darle unas palmadas en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara. Ciel reía a carcajadas, a pesar de que sabía que en ese momento si se había pasado demasiado de su limite.

Mientras Alois lloraba, Sebastián le explicaba que todo había sido una broma de su amo. Esto pareció calmarlo, pues después de unos minutos ya se había calmado.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Mi Bocchan suele ser algo cruel. Señorito Alois, mientras yo esté aquí ustedes dos estarán a salvo. —Lo tranquilizó mientras tomaba una vela y con ayuda de la fogata la encendía para luego ponerla en las pálidas manitas de Alois.

—Es verdad. Con Sebastián estamos a salvo—Afirmó Ciel aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza débilmente, avergonzado.

—Es por eso que hoy dormiremos aquí mientras Sebastián se va a su propia habitación…

* * *

**¿Tomatazos, criticas, comentarios? Me encantaría que me dejaran un review x3. El proximo capitulo intentare subirlo en cuanto pueda**


	2. ¿Apariciones?

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji Pertenece a Yana Toboso, no a mi, pero algun dia las fans se lo quitaremos u-ú...*Ve al guardaespaldas musculoso de Yana* Ok, ok, no pronto, pero algun dia -...**

* * *

¿Apariciones?

Alois se restregó un ojo con cansancio mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo. Sebastián se encontraba abotonando su camisón para dormir, tal y como Claude lo hacía todas las noches.

Ciel observaba desde el otro sofá, ya listo para dormir. Como era costumbre, traía consigo aquella almohada sin la cual no podría dormir, sus pies estaban descalzos y su parche yacía a un lado de él en una mesita, sin embargo, aún permanecía con el ojo derecho cerrado. Miraba ceñudo la tranquilidad con la que Alois mecía sus pies en el sofá. ¿Es que ya no tenía miedo?

—Ya está su alteza. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo más? —Ofreció educadamente el mayordomo mientras doblaba con profesionalidad la ropa del rubio.

Alois pareció estar pensándolo por unos segundos, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, Señor Sebastián por haberme hecho caer en cuenta de que todo era una broma—Soltó de repente logrando que el Mayordomo Frunciera el ceño. _¿Todo era una broma?_

—Lo siento Señorito, pero no se de que me habla—Dijo esbozando una de sus características sonrisas felinas. Alois por un momento pareció paralizarse unos segundos.

—P-pues, usted me explico que todo había sido una broma del Conde Ciel. —Tartamudeó nervioso. Sebastián se permitió soltar una carcajada que dejó eco resonando por toda la habitación. A el le siguió Ciel y de último —Aunque no entendía por qué— los siguió Alois con una tímida risa.

—Verá, yo solo decía que cuando mi Bocchan le dijo que había alguien tras usted había sido una broma. Más todo lo demás, no lo era. —El pobre niño empalideció al grado de casi brillar en la oscuridad.

—C-claro que sí, la historia del Duque Phantomhive era broma ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? —Inquirió desesperadamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar con un deje de esperanza en los ojos.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza aún con la escalofriante sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

—Nunca Miento ¿Por qué tendría necesidad de hacerlo? —Alois sintió como su corazón casi dejaba de latir. Ahora si quería a Claude y a Hannah con el. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, correr hasta alcanzar un teléfono y llamar a su Mansión para que fueran a recogerlo. Sin embargo Ciel llamó su atención.

—Su alteza, déjeme advertirle que si usted huye y rechaza este reto, me tomaré la libertad de hacer que todo Londres se entere de su cobardía. —No, Ciel aún no estaba satisfecho de haber hecho a Alois sufrir. No lo estaría hasta lograr hacer que este se viera en la humillación más grande de su vida.

El pobre Alois se mordió el labio inferior mientras se controlaba para no llorar. ¿Por qué el Conde Phantomhive estaba siendo tan malo con él?

—N-no por favor—Suplicó con las lágrimas a punto de emerger de sus ojitos azules.

—Pues entonces, quédese a jugar, por favor—Ciel esbozó una sonrisa espeluznante.

Alois se contuvo para no preguntarle a Ciel que se traía contra él, pues si lo hacía estaba seguro de que no podría contener mas las lagrimas. Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar con lentitud para intentar regular su respiración. Fue inútil, lo único que obtuvo fue un ataque de hipo.

—¿E-entonces v-v-mos a que-queda-nos toda la n-che aquí? —Inquirió, siendo atormentado por el recién adquirido hipo mientras aún respiraba agitado.

Ciel observó con el ceño fruncido como el pequeño Trancy daba pequeñas sacudidas a causa del hipo. Después de meditar por unos minutos la torpeza de Alois, decidió compadecerse de él.

—Sebastián, tráele un vaso de leche tibia para que se le quite el hipo. Ahora mismo

—Si, My Lord

Y después de una de sus características reverencias, Sebastián se retiró a la cocina. Dejando a Ciel y a Alois solos. Los hipidos del rubio rompían el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—_L-don Bri-ge Fa-ling do-n__—_Intentaba arrullarse a sí mismo el pequeño Trancy, sin siquiera poder entender lo que el mismo estaba cantando. El hipo amenazaba con hacer que el niño vomitara su almuerzo. Pero aún así Alois no parecía darle más importancia que a ver a su alrededor por si algo salía de las sombras para tragárselo.

Ciel ya se había cansado. Estaba bien que se asustara pues era mas pequeño que el, pero estaba exagerando.

— ¿Por qué eres tan asustadizo? —Inquirió algo fastidiado Ciel mientras cruzaba sus piernas y fulminaba a Alois con la mirada. El niño lo observó extrañado igualmente, dejando su tarea de patrullar la oscuridad con la mirada.

—¿E-s que t-u no ti-nes mie-do? —Frunció el ceño, cosa que se veía muy graciosa en sus infantiles facciones. Extrañaba a Hannah y a Claude, tenía miedo y además de todo sueño.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de Ciel, Alois se acurrucó en el sofá donde se encontraba y cerró los ojos, mientras que su pecho seguía dando saltitos por el hipo.

A Ciel le pareció muy tentativa esa oportunidad.

OoOoOoOo

Sebastián estaba sirviendo tranquilamente la taza de leche tibia para Alois. Ahora mismo la estaba calentando en una tetera y solo estaba esperando a que se terminara para volver a subir con ambos niños.

Pero tocaron la puerta justo cuando lo estaba sirviendo en una charola. Dejó todo a un lado y fue a ver quien era. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a quien podría considerar como uno de sus Amigos-Rivales, al igual que Agni.

—Claude Faustus. ¿Qué haces por acá? —Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa. El sirviente de lentes frunció el ceño y mantuvo su mirada impasible. —¿Es que no confías en que cuide bien de tu Maestro?

—Por supuesto que no dudaría de alguien de tu especie. Pero llego a dudar de los humanos como no tienes idea. Además, Hannah fue quién quería venir a ver a Danna-sama—Afirmó sin mostrar sentimiento alguno mientras se hacia a un lado y dejaba a la vista a la sirvienta albina. Sebastián suspiró.

—Entonces dudas de Bocchan

—Exactamente.

Claude hizo ademán de entrar a la Mansión y Sebastián entendió enseguida.

—Ah claro, pasen. —Les ofreció con educación y cordialidad.

Una vez dentro Sebastián les ofreció una taza de té y la comodidad de los sofás de la sala de estar. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Sebastián observó con curiosidad a la Sirvienta, quién no dejaba de ver en todas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Dónde está Alois? —Preguntó después de haberse cerciorado de que no estuviera en esa habitación. Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizante.

—Está arriba con mi Bocchan en una habita…-

Pero lo poco que la sonrisa de Sebastián había tranquilizado a Hannah se vio roto por un desgarrador grito de terror proveniente de la habitación del Duque Phantomhive. La sirvienta y Claude reconocieron al instante la voz de su protegido.

— ¡Alois! —Gritó la sirvienta mientras que Claude solo se levantaba y corría hasta las escaleras para comenzar a subirlas con la misma rapidez inhumana con la que Sebastián lo hacía en ese mismo momento.

El mayordomo estaba desconcertado. Ese grito no estaba planeado, no estaba planeado que fuera tan desesperado y al borde del colapso como se había escuchado. No estaba planeado que gritara y se escuchara 5 pisos mas abajo. Lo que Ciel debía de haber hecho no había tenido por que asustar tanto a Alois como lo había hecho.

Las sospechas de que nada normal ocurría en ese momento se vieron confirmadas al momento de estar a pocos pasos de la puerta donde se encontraban ambos niños y se escuchaba el incesable llanto de Alois.

Claude no quiso siquiera probar si la puerta podía abrirse, si no que la embistió con su brutal fuerza y entró al mismo tiempo que Hannah.

Sebastián supo que algo andaba muy mal al momento de ver a Ciel a pocos pasos de Alois con la mirada petrificada y tan pálido como un fantasma, temblando de miedo.

Alois por otra parte estaba desesperado, temblando con brusquedad hecho un ovillo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado Bocchan? —Le preguntó sin perder la calma para evitar asustar al pequeño mas de lo que ya estaba. Ciel levantó una mano temblorosa y señaló hacia la oscuridad que había frente a él.

—I-iba a asustar a Su Alteza con una máscara antigua que pertenecía a mi abuelo y que se encontraba en aquella mesa. Pero en ese preciso instante un hombre de aspecto…apareció e hizo ademán de querer ahorcar a Su Alteza. —Dijo atropelladamente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, sin encontrar aun palabra para describir el tenebroso aspecto del hombre que había aparecido.

Mientras tanto Hannah y Claude solo se ocupaban de examinar a Alois para asegurarse de que no se encontrara herido. Pero no podían lograr que Alois deshiciera el ovillo que estaba hecho. La criada le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda con lentitud y eso parecía calmar los bruscos espasmos que el niño estaba sufriendo.

Claude se dedicaba a recorrer la enorme habitación con una vela intentando encontrar algo.

—N-No sabía que habían fantasmas tan espantosos. Cuando vimos a los hermanos fantasma estaban como personas normales…pero este…este—Ciel estaba muy pálido, pero lograba controlarse mas que Alois. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

—Alois, tranquilo, Alois, escúchame—Le susurraba la criada tal y como una Madre susurraba a su hijo asustado. Alois se había incorporado y ahora estaba aferrado al delantal de Hannah.

Algo raro estaba ocurriendo ahí.

* * *

**Waaaa~~ Soy feliz ;o; Muchas gracias a todos por estarme leyendo, me hacen feliz ='D**

**Bueno, nunca había visto un fic que incluyera a Alois, es por eso que decidí hacer uno con este adorado personaje~~ Pero sin quitar a Cielito lindo**

**Agradezco mucho a: **Thunderwulf, Mia, artemisav, BlackTinna, Rosette-no-Tabi y a Koroshi Death **Por leer este fic. Intentare subir el tercer cap lo mas pronto que pueda~~**

**Por cada review que no dejas Sebastián pierde a una FanGirl(?)**

***Saca sus poster de Claude sin lentes* Muajajajaja(?)**


	3. Un Misterio

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a la gran y maravillosa Yana Toboso...Por ahora D=

* * *

**

Alois había pasado la noche dormido en la habitación a un lado de la de Ciel, con las luces encendidas y siendo cuidado por Claude y Hannah. Mientras tanto, Ciel dormía en su respectiva habitación con una pequeña vela encendida. Aceptando que Sebastián se fuera a preparar todo para el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, al amanecer, lo primero que se escuchó en la mansión fue un frenético correteo.

—Amo Alois ¿Dónde se ha metido? —Gritaba la ama de llaves de la familia Trancy mientras buscaba desesperadamente al pequeño niño. Este no había amanecido en la cama que le habían ofrecido la noche anterior.

Sebastián escuchó las suplicas de la sirvienta por que su amo apareciera. Tomó en manos la charola en la que llevaba un té con miel y una medicina. Subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Ciel, pero antes se topó con Hannah.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Inquirió sonriente el mayordomo. La albina lo observó con su mirada desesperada y angustiada.

—Alois ha desaparecido—Dijo, retorciéndose el delantal que llevaba puesto.

—Mis sinceras disculpas. Hoy fui a despertar por usted al Señorito Trancy por ustedes, ya que fui a despertar a Bocchan creí conveniente despertarlo a la misma hora. Usted estaba dormida y Claude ha ido a ayudarme con el desayuno.

— ¿A-a la misma hora? Pero si Alois suele despertarse a las 9:00am

—Lo sé. A decir verdad me sorprendió el mal humor con el que comenzó a gritarme por levantarlo a las 7:00am. Creí que iba a ser reprendido fuertemente. Para mi suerte Claude consiguió calmarlo.—Respondió aún sin perder su sonrisa. —Me ha sorprendido su repentino cambio de humor.

—Ah, Alois es así…Ya se acostumbrará. —Repuso la sirvienta con una gotita resbalándole de la sien. —Pero si usted la levantó al joven Phantomhive…¿Por qué se dirige a su habitación?

—Mi amo sufre de asma. Ayer tuvo un pequeño ataque, por suerte no muy grave, pero amaneció con un poco de fiebre. Ahora me dirigía a llevarle un poco de medicina. Parece que tuvo una pesadilla. —Explicó deshaciendo su sonrisa. —Si busca al señorito Trancy, está en la biblioteca jugando al Ajedrez con Lady Elizabeth.

—¿Lady Elizabeth?

—Es la prometida de Bocchan, ha venido a ver a Ciel desde muy temprano pero no ha podido pues no se encuentra en condiciones. Así que se ha estado entreteniendo con el joven Alois.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿Le molestaría que nos quedáramos aquí unos días? Solo hasta que la tormenta cese.

—No hay ningún problema, Señorita Hannah.

Hacía desde el día anterior que una fuerte tormenta había comenzado. Ahora todavía seguía y no parecía querer terminar dentro de varios días. De hecho Elizabeth no había ido solo a ver a Ciel, si no que se había regresado de camino a su mansión cuando la tormenta comenzó.

A Hannah le preocupaba como se podía tomar Alois la idea de quedarse en esa Mansión donde la había pasado tan mal la noche anterior. Sin embargo tendría que afrontarlo.

—Si me disculpa, mientras mas rápido Bocchan tome su medicina, mejor. —Se excusó Sebastián para luego seguir camino a la habitación de Ciel.

OoOoOoOo

—No, no y no. No pienso tomarla.

Sebastián observó divertido la expresión caprichosa que Ciel tenía en el rostro. El sonrojo por la fiebre lo hacía ver aún más adorable. Era divertido ver a Ciel Phantomhive como lo que no solía ser tan a menudo.

—Debe hacerlo, o la fiebre no disminuirá—Le advirtió Sebastián. —Sé que sabe horrible, pero debe tomarla. Para eso le traje la taza de té.

—Si, pero por "Alguna" extraña razón tu no me dijiste que tendría que tomarme la medicina hasta que me acabé el té.

—Es que usted bebe demasiado rápido—Se justificó Sebastián con una enorme sonrisa. Se la estaba pasando de lo lindo.

—Entonces al menos hazme otro té o prepárame un dulce. —Ciel infló las mejillas ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos. La fiebre hacía de las suyas con la personalidad del pequeño Phantomhive.

—No puedo, recuerde que en los últimos exámenes médicos que se le hicieron salió con el azúcar muy alto. El doctor fue muy claro: Nada de azúcar por una semana entera. Además, sumándole el diente cariado que aún no le han tratado por necedad suya, sería una semana más sin dulces. —Le recordó haciendo que el niño se enfadara.

—¿Entonces por qué me acabas de dar un té con azúcar? —Replicó inflando aún mas las mejillas.

—No era azúcar, era miel. Y era para mejorar el dolor de garganta. No le voy a dar otro pues también cuenta como azúcar. Y es cierto, por ese té será un día mas sin azúcar. —Dijo sonriente.

Ciel bufó. A él no le gustaba nada que no tuviera azúcar para beber. Incluso no le gustaba beber agua. Cuando era más pequeño, sus padres le daban solo el dulce del postre y le obligaban a beber un litro de agua al día. Pero ahora se descuidaba.

Sin embargo llegó el día en que a Sebastián se le ocurrió la "maravillosa" idea de ir a que le hicieran un examen médico.

No fue suficiente que le clavaran una aguja de quiensabecuántos centímetros de largo en la vena, si no que cuando llegaron los resultados se le fue privado del azúcar por miedo a que contrajera alguna enfermedad.

Para empeorar las cosas, desde hace unos días que una muela le había estado molestando, para su desgracia, una muela de leche. Ciel Phantomhive era muy lento botando los dientes. Cuando fue al dentista le dijeron que habría que extraerle la muela. Ciel aceptó sin saber que el proceso consistía en meter otra jeringa de quiensabecuántos centímetros en su boca. Ciel huyó del lugar antes de que le hicieran alguna maldad.

Esa semana había sido la peor semana de su vida. Y para empeorar las cosas, había llegado Alois.

Ahora estaba en cama con fiebre por culpa de una pesadilla y de que Pluto había entrado por la ventana en un intento de huir de la tormenta y la había dejado abierta. Ciel amaneció empapado y con un ataque de asma.

—No la voy a tomar. Y punto y final. Es una Orden.

Sebastián suspiró resignado.

—Yes, my Lord.

OoOoOoOo

— ¡Ja! ¡Gane! ¡Sabía que ganaría!

—B-bueno, es que aún soy una principiante—Se excusó una apenada Elizabeth. —Oye, ¿Cómo está eso de que "algo" se apareció en la habitación del bisabuelo de Ciel?

—Primero, yo estaba asustado por que Ciel me había asustado con una broma sucia. Luego se apareció un tipo de la nada en la oscuridad. Un tipo que necesitaba una buena planchada de piel, estaba muy arrugado—Y Alois hizo una mueca para intentar asimilar la expresión del espectro, logrando que Lizzy soltara una carcajada.

—Es un verdadero misterio. Ya es hora del almuerzo, por cierto.

—Es verdad, el almuerzo ya debe estar listo—Recordó Alois. Se llevó un dedo al mentón y miró hacia el techo con una expresión que la mayoría de las jovencitas consideraba como irresistible.

— ¡Ya sé! Después de el almuerzo vayamos a investigar en secreto ¿Está bien? —Sugirió Elizabeth.

Alois se puso nervioso. Pero no podía demostrar miedo frente a una mujer, sería vergonzoso.

—D-De acuerdo. Lizzy.

* * *

**Lameeeeento la tardanza D= Es que estaba en examenes desu ;_; Pero al final salí bien en todos x3.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Espero subir el proximo pronto.**

**Mis eternos agradecimientos a:** Mia, Rociel, Rosette-no-Tabi, Dark-oji, artemisav, Leo, MomokoBoom y laynad3

****

Por cada review que no dejas a Ciel se le deja sin azúcar un dia mas


	4. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a la magnifica Mizaki 8D **

***Ve a los guardias musculosos de Yana***

**Ok, ok, no, le pertenece a la maravillosa Yana Toboso ;_; *Se va al rincón**

**

* * *

**

**¿Hay alguien ahí?**

Alois se sentó en la inmensa mesa que abarcaba el comedor de la Mansión Phantomhive. Los tres niños, Lizzy, Alois y Ciel, estaban sentados juntos mientras que Sebastián servía la comida. Ciel ruborizado por la fiebre y con un notable mal humor.

Sebastián dio el extraño nombre de la comida como tenía acostumbrado y luego permitió a los jóvenes comenzar a comer.

Mientras que Lizzy y Ciel comían todo lo que se les servía como habían sido educados, Alois espulgaba a su comida lo que no le agradaba. Como los vegetales.

—No entiendo por que tienen que meterlos en la comida. Arruinan su buen sabor.

—Pero señorito Trancy, es una Sopa de Vegetales—Dijo Sebastián con una venita remarcada en la sien. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo que su comida fuera rechazada. —Por favor, cómaselo todo. —Le suplicó con educación mientras volvía a meter lo que Alois había sacado.

El niño hizo un puchero.

—No las quiero—Dijo con firmeza mientras detenía la mano de Sebastián.

Hannah desde lo lejos se llevaba una mano al rostro con frustración. No importaba cuantas veces le había enseñado a Alois que era de mala educación no comerse todo cuando estaba de invitado con alguien. Pero el niño nunca hacía caso.

—Si no comes vegetales nunca crecerás—Dijo con la voz de la sabiduría Ciel, mientras daba un sorbo a su sopa con elegancia. Lizzy asintió con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo.

—Bueno, no es como si a ti te funcionara ¿O sí? —Le replicó casi burlonamente el pequeño Trancy. Ciel sintió que la venita en su sien palpitaba tanto que peligraba con explotar.

—Sebastián, enséñale una buena lección de modales a este mocoso. Es una orden.

—Yes, my Lord.

Hannah no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían ¿Qué le estaban haciendo a su pobre protegido?

—Abra la boca "Aaah" —Decía Sebastián, tomando a Alois por el cabello y obligándolo a abrir la boca, en una mano traía una cuchara llena de vegetales. Por si fuera poco, el humillado Alois traía un babero puesto. Sebastián no podía permitir que el invitado se manchara con comida.

Alois negó con la cabeza. Sebastián tiró aun más de su cabello y Alois abrió la boca para soltar un grito. Aprovechó la oportunidad y metió la cuchara a la boca del niño, quien por instinto la cerró a mitad de la cuchara.

—Abra la boca y tome lo que ha quedado—Le obligó Sebastián mientras metía la cuchara por la fuerza y hacía que Alois tuviera dentro de la boca toda la comida. —Ahora trague.

Alois volvió a negar con la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba Claude? En verdad estaba sufriendo.

Ciel por otro lado reía. Algo hipócritamente, puesto que de pequeño era exactamente como Alois y su Madre tenía que criarlo como Sebastián lo hacía, aunque un poco mas gentilmente…

Lizzy compadecía a Alois.

Cuando Alois se vio obligado a tragar, comenzó a toser por el ahogamiento. Sebastián le tendió una servilleta y este se limpió.

—Claude, ayúdame. No quiero más— Lloriqueó el chiquillo. Su mayordomo acudió al momento, con la típica vestimenta de chef y un gran cucharón en la mano.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido su alteza? —Inquirió, algo molesto al notar lo que Sebastián hacía. —Sebastián, se supone que yo debo encargarme de mi Maestro.

—Lo lamento mucho. En verdad no quería hacerlo, My Lord me ha obligado. —Se disculpó sinceramente el mayordomo de los Phantomhive mientras soltaba a Alois.

Claude se acercó a Alois y le quitó el babero y le dio un vaso de agua para que se le quitara el atragantamiento. Luego le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

—Su alteza, estoy de acuerdo con que el Conde Phantomhive ha sido muy descortés—Dijo, fulminando a Ciel con la mirada. —Pero también debe recordar sus modales. No estamos en su Mansión.

—Lo sé, Lo sé—Sollozó el niño mientras se abrazaba a Hannah, quien también había acudido para consolarlo.

—Ahora, cómase al menos todo lo demás. Deje los vegetales a un lado y más tarde cómase una manzana para intentar compensarlo.

Ciel frunció el ceño y miró a Alois comenzar a sonreír de nuevo. No comprendía el sentimiento que se cocinaba dentro de su ser.

Observó como Hannah le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente mientras que Claude le hablaba con seriedad, pero haciendo que se sintiera mejor.. Ciertamente parecía que tenía a sus dos Padres a su lado.

El nunca habría dejado que los sirvientes de su Mansión lo trataran así.

Pero no entendía lo que sentía dentro de sí. Unas repentinas ganas de llorar lo invadieron, pero se contuvo. Miraba como consentían al pequeño Trancy, quién volvía a su radiante sonrisa de siempre. Recordó una vez en especial que algo similar le había ocurrido.

**Flash Back**

—_Ciel, tienes que comerte todo. Por favor, debes mostrar buenos modales en la casa de la Tía Middleford. ¿No te parece? __—__Rachel Phantomhive tenía entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo, cuyos ojos anegaban en lágrimas. _

—_No me gustan__—__Sollozó el niño, mientras que su Madre le daba un bocado y este por obligación lo comía, pero luego intentaba zafarse de sus brazos e irse. Rachel lo sujetaba fuerte. Ciel sabía que si se atrevía a tirarle el bocado o escupirlo, sus padres no esperarían ni siquiera hasta mas tarde para reprenderlo. Lo castigarían justo ahí, en frente de Lizzy y sus tías y tíos._

_Al final, el pequeño acabó por comerse todo. Con lagrimitas en los ojos, el niño fue felicitado por sus Padres y sus Tíos. Le dieron un suculento trozo de pastel como postre, y luego fue mandado a dormir. Antes de irse a la cama ese día, su Madre le había besado la frente y su Padre le había acariciado la cabeza con cariño._

—_Recuerda Ciel, aunque seamos estrictos a veces, Papá y Mamá te aman más que sobre todas las cosas._

**Fin del Flash Back**

De cierta manera, Alois tenía toda la atención que un Padre y una Madre podrían darle a sus hijos en sus sirvientes.

Odiaba el sentimiento que le provocaba verlo disfrutar. Lo que Ciel no sabía, era que ese sentimiento eran Celos.

—Ya he terminado. Con permiso—Se excusó antes de irse casi arrastrando los pies de ahí. No soportaría estar ni un segundo más en ese lugar.

Solo Elizabeth y Sebastián se dieron cuenta de su ausencia cuando se fue. Aún así, Elizabeth se entretuvo hablando con Alois mientras terminaban de comer y Sebastián se dedicó a recoger los platos de Ciel. Frunció el ceño al notar que la comida estaba casi intacta, Ciel había comido muy poco. Era normal, se había retirado a solo media hora de que había servido la comida, pero ¿Por qué?

OoOoOoOo

— ¿¡No es emocionante! Estamos a minutos de resolver un misterio. ¿No les parece increíble? Ciel, Alois.

Alois sonrió con nerviosismo mientras asentía con la cabeza, con las piernas ligeramente temblándole. Por otro lado Ciel tenía enmarcada una venita en la sien.

— ¿Y…Por que demonios tuvieron que arrastrarme hasta aquí? —Inquirió furioso, apretando fuertemente su puño. Alois le observó con algo de arrogancia que parecía forzada.

— ¡Después de todo es tu Mansión, Ciel! N-no es que tenga miedo ni nada parecido—Alois se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, aún con las piernas cómicamente temblándole.

—Ah…claro, como tú digas. —Dijo Ciel con una gotita de sudor en la sien, no estaba en condiciones de ser sarcástico ni de burlarse de Alois. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores. — ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

— ¡No, Ciel! ¿Es que no la sientes?

— ¿La qué?

— ¡La emoción! —Lizzy tenía ahora brillitos a su alrededor y en sus ojos, y tenía el puño en alto. A ambos niños les sudó una gotita en la sien.

—L-Lizzy, pareces muy…alegre.

— ¡Me apasionan este tipo de misterios! —Una segunda gotita de sudor apareció en las cabecitas de ambos jóvenes. —De haber sabido que en tu Mansión había uno, Ciel…—Suspiró y luego sacó de la nada una cámara extraña y la puso a centímetros de la nariz de Ciel, agitándola. —Además, quiero probar esta cámara. El señor que me la vendió dijo que podía captar cualquier tipo de energía.

— ¿Capta la energía estúpida? —Inquirió Ciel arrebatándosela y apuntando hacia Alois —No, no la capta.

— ¡Hey! —Replicó el rubio inflando las mejillas. Ciel rió cruelmente y Lizzy le volvió a arrebatar la cámara y la limpió con su paño.

—Ahora, ¿Qué esperamos para entrar?~—Canturreó la chica de ojos verdes mientras que tomaba la perilla de la enorme puerta. —Eh…No se abre…

— ¡Qué lastima Lizzy! Mejor dejémoslo para otro día, mejor vamos a jugar a algo…

—No te preocupes Alois, la llave está justo aquí—Ciel esbozó una enorme y tétrica sonrisa mientras que levantaba un tapete y sacaba las llaves. Alois empalideció. —Lo siento, ayer tuvimos que cerrar con llave. Por alguna extraña razón, la puerta se abría sola y nos vimos obligados a ponerle un candado extra ¿No les parece extraño? —Y mientras a Alois se le iba el Alma al suelo, Lizzy daba saltitos emocionada mientras que motivaba a Ciel a que continuara abriendo el complicado candado.

"_Clic"_

La puerta estaba abierta.

Lizzy entró dando giros de bailarina de ballet y con brillitos a su alrededor. Ciel entró empujando a Alois y consiguiendo que este cayera al suelo.

Mientras que Alois se levantaba costosamente, Lizzy cegaba a los pocos presentes con los flashes de su cámara.

A minutos de estar dentro de la habitación, unos desorbitados Alois y Ciel estaban dando vueltas sobre su propio eje alrededor de Lizzy. Alois resbalaba constantemente gracias a sus enormes tacones, y pisaba a Ciel con la misma frecuencia.

—Bueno, ¡Creo que tengo suficientes fotos! —Dijo la niña mientras agitaba felizmente su cámara. Alois tenía una mano en la cabeza y Ciel le estaba intentando golpear por haberle pisado. El tontito de Alois se había arrodillado hasta que quedó mas pequeño que Ciel, facilitándole la tarea al enanito.

Parecía un Chihuahua atacando a un Cocker.

—Entonces, vámonos de aquí—Ciel cerró los ojos y dejó de atormentar a Alois. Ciel y Lizzy estaban abandonando la habitación mientras que Alois intentaba incorporarse con dificultad. Cuando de pronto un grito de dolor los hizo voltear de nuevo hasta el pequeño Trancy.

El niño estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo y sollozaba, tenía las manos en la cabeza y en su pálida frente había un hilillo de sangre.

— ¡Alois! —Lizzy fue la primera en reaccionar y fue a ayudar a incorporarse al pequeño, quién la abrazó instintivamente. Lizzy lo consoló por unos minutos y luego fulminó a Ciel con la mirada —Ciel, está bien que estuvieras enojado. ¡Pero no era para que le hicieras sangrar!

— Lizzy ¡Yo no he sido! ¡Yo estaba saliendo contigo cuando el gritó.

— ¿¡Qué?

Los jóvenes observaron todo lo que rodeaba a Alois. Todo parecía en perfecto orden, excepto por…

Tiradas en el suelo, estaban todas las plumas a tinta que se usaban en los tiempos más antiguos, esas que eran de aves. Toda la colección de plumas del Duque Phantomhive estaban en el suelo, si, pero ¡A metros de Alois! ¿Cómo podían haberle causado daño?

Pero Ciel se dio cuenta de algo, no toda la colección estaba en el suelo. Había una en el escritorio y justo encima de una hoja en blanco, como si hubiera sido recién usada.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto, Ciel se acercó lentamente a leer lo que decía. De pronto comenzó a sentir un frio intenso, a pesar de que las ventanas estaban cerradas. Se acercó y sintió un bajón de energía al ver lo que había. No mantuvo el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Ciel! —Lizzy se acercó al niño y le ayudo a incorporarse, respiraba agitado y sudaba frio. Alois estaba a un lado de ella, tomándola por la mano y también respirando agitado. La niña se tomó una foto vacilante y luego acercó a la hoja y leyó en voz alta.

Lo que resonó por toda la habitación definitivamente no era la voz de Lizzy. Era mucho más grave y hacía que los huesos se estremecieran.

_¡Lárguense! _

Y empujados por una extraña energía, los tres niños fueron proyectados hasta la entrada y se estrellaron contra la pared. La puerta se cerró de un golpe seco y los tres soltaron un grito.

La palabra que aquella voz espectral había pronunciado, estaba escrita de un color precioso escarlata. Era la sangre de Alois.

Lizzy se levantó de nuevo y abrió la puerta. No había nada. Las plumas estaban de nuevo en su lugar y la hoja había desaparecido. El aire de la habitación había vuelto a ser cálido y afuera se escuchaba el chisporroteo de la incesable lluvia.

— N-no hay nadie…

* * *

**Yay~~ Cuarto capitulo arriba ;D Espero que les haya gustado~~**

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: **Laynad3, Andrea Phantom, Rosette-no-Tabi, Artemisav, Sandriii, MamiyaFan, MomokoBoom y a Leooo

**Subire el prox cap pronto~~**

**Por cada review que no dejas Ciel deja de crecer un centímetro.**

Kekekekeke~~(?)


	5. ¿Qué es esto?

**Disclaimer: Como todos saben, Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso, al igual que sus magnificos personajes ;_;

* * *

**

¿Qué es esto?

—Me duele Claudee

—Aguante un poco, Maestro.

—Pero…pero—El pequeño Trancy observó el algodoncito con alcohol que poco a poco se había ido tiñendo de carmesí conforme limpiaba su herida.

El niño estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, donde se encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sus piernas colgaban y comenzaban a golpetear la mesa cuando Claude volvía a desinfectarle la herida.

—Si no la desinfectamos podría dolerle mucho más mas tarde—Le explicó el mayor mientras que volvía a poner el algodón en la herida de su frente, ignorando los gemidos del chiquillo y de la mano del pequeño intentando apartar la suya.

Una vez que terminó, a Alois aún le ardía el alcohol. Por lo tanto, Hannah se acercó a el y comenzó a soplarle en la herida para hacer que el alcohol secara. Luego depositó un pequeño beso en la herida y le puso una bandita adhesiva.

Alois gimió y luego se tocó la herida, ya tratada. Haciendo un mohín se bajo de la mesa de un salto y caminó hasta el sofá en la sala de estar donde Lizzy estaba sentada, esperando a que Sebastián terminara de examinar a Ciel, quién desde hace unos momentos había quedado en un estado tan débil que no podía siquiera sostenerse a sí mismo.

Sebastián apareció en la puerta de la habitación donde había recostado a Ciel con un termómetro en manos.

—39º—Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño sin apartar la mirada del aparato. —Ya vuelvo, iré a hacer una llamada. Tal vez el doctor pueda recetar algún remedio—Dijo antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

—Alois, iré a revelar las fotos. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Lizzy le miró, enternecida, casi maternalmente, a pesar de que Alois era solo un año menor que ella.

—Si, estaré bien. Pero ahora voy a mimir un rato—Dijo recostándose por completo en el sofá, quitándose los zapatos primero. Cosa que era rara en el.

Antes de que Lizzy pudiera agregar algo más, el pequeño Trancy había quedado profundamente dormido.

La niña sonrió.

—"Mimir"—Pensó divertida. Alois era como un niño pequeño. Una vez que hubo echado una ojeada a la habitación de Ciel, y haber notado que este estaba profundamente dormido, se encaminó hacia la habitación de revelación de la Mansión.

OoOoOoOo

—S-señorita Elizabeth ¿N-no quiere que yo revele las fotos?

— ¡No Maylene! ¡Lo emocionante es revelarlas una misma! —Elizabeth tenía una mirada de eterna determinación en el rostro. Caminaba a paso decidido y Maylene le seguía por detrás dando trompicones.

— P-Pero Señorita Elizabeth…

— ¡No hay problema, Maylene! Yo siempre revelo fotos sola en mi Mansión. Es más, no hay necesidad de que me acompañes. ¡Ve a cuidar a Ciel!

Maylene se sonrojó ligeramente.

—B-Bueno…lo que pasa Señorita Elizabeth es que yo…Quiero acompañarla. —Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Lizzy meditó por unos segundos y su rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Maylene! ¿Puede ser que a ti…—Inquirió, emocionada.

La sirvienta asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Me apasionan este tipo de Misterios! —Admitió la pelirroja con brillitos a su alrededor y un puño en alto. Elizabeth aplaudió.

— ¡Que bien! Entonces revelémoslas juntas. —Dijo agitando la cámara en alto.

— ¡Como usted ordene!

OoOoOoOo

— Ya veo, ¿Entonces solo debo darle esto?...Comprendo, ¿Solo una dosis es suficiente? Estupendo.

Sebastián estaba parado en la sala de estar con el teléfono al hombro y examinando un frasquito entre sus manos, leyendo minuciosamente las instrucciones. Alois comenzaba a removerse en el sofá, incómodo por la larga conversación de Sebastián tenía por el teléfono.

Se incorporó en el sofá, somnoliento. Soltó un pequeño bostezo y observó a Sebastián con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Con quien habla señor Sebastián? —Inquirió, ignorando el hecho de que el mayordomo estaba hablando por teléfono y que era de buena educación esperar a que uno terminara su llamada para hablar con alguien. — ¡Señor Sebastián! —Volvió a llamar al notar que no le hacía caso.

Sebastián se estaba despidiendo y ya estaba colgando. Al ver que Alois le llamaba, lo hizo aún con más lentitud. Luego de que terminó, Alois seguía llamándole. Le observó con severidad.

—Señorito Trancy. Interrumpir una plática es de mala educación.

— ¿Y que me importa? Tengo hambre—El niño se levantó con un mohín en la cara y caminó hasta salir de la habitación, indignado por como le ignoro un sirviente.

Sebastián se quedó observando desde lejos al rubio hasta que este desapareció en una de las tantas habitaciones. Apretó fuertemente ambos puños. Si el fuera su Mayordomo, no se lo hubiera aguantado.

Tomó el frasquito que observaba cuando hablaba por teléfono y mostró una enorme sonrisa de tiburón.

—Entonces, Bocchan ¿Le asustan las agujas?

El eco de la risa del mayordomo resonó por toda la enorme habitación. Esa tarde no iba a ser para nada aburrida.

Ciel tenía que curarse pronto. El conde Phantomhive no querría estar en cama sin poder realizar sus tareas por mucho tiempo ¿No es así? El como Mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive no podía permitir eso.

OoOoOoOo

Alois estaba sentado frente a una mesita pequeña y redonda. Tenía la cabecita recargada en la mesa. A pesar de que había dicho que tenía hambre, en realidad tenía mucho más sueño. Sus ojos casi se cerraban cuando llegó Claude con un pastel en manos. El niño intentó despabilarse y se incorporó, restregándose un ojo con cansancio.

— Mmm…Chocolate—Dijo somnoliento, con los ojos casi cerrados.

Claude arqueó una ceja.

—Es fresa, Danna-sama—Lo corrigió mientras que le daba un par de palmaditas en la mejilla para despertarlo. El pequeño parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos azules como el cielo lograron enfocar el pastel de fresas que estaba a punto de comerse. —Si tiene sueño, puede dormir y más tarde comerse el pastel.

—No, lo quiero ahorita—Su voz sonaba como si estuviera apagada, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el merengue de su pastel. Alzó el tenedor y se dispuso a comenzar a comer, sin embargo Claude detuvo su mano sin razón alguna.

Alois frunció el ceño y miró a su sirviente.

—Si usted sigue así, no va a comer ni pastel ni nada, sino que se va a herir mucho—Le explicó el Mayordomo mientras señalaba la propia mano de su protegido, la cual estaba exactamente en el lugar a donde se dirigía la trayectoria del tenedor. El pastel estaba más a la derecha. —Ahora, a dormir.

Claude tomó en brazos a Alois. El niño no se resistió, incluso se acomodó y bostezó. Luego salió rumbo a la habitación que les había prestado el conde Phantomhive.

Recostó a Alois en la cama, ya comenzaba a dormitar. Le quitó las botas y luego lo arropó. A pesar de que el cansancio era notable, el niño no cerró por completo los ojos. Sus párpados caían pero el no quería dejarlos cerrarse del todo. Observó a Claude, a un lado de el, esperando a que se durmiera.

—Aunque, Maestro, he de admitir que es bastante extraño que tenga sueño tan temprano. ¿Podría estar enfermo? —El Mayordomo se despojó de uno de sus guantes y tocó la frente del niño. No había temperatura.

—No…me siento bien—Le contradijo el pequeño. No quería enfermar, sabía que eso implicaría visitas al médico, aterradoras y dolorosas visitas al doctor. A Alois no le gustaban los doctores.

—Esta muy cansado y bastante pálido. Será mejor que si no quiere quedarse anémico, comience a comerse sus vegetales de vez en cuando. —Alois no tenía ni la menor idea de que significaba "Anémico" Pero estaba seguro que era algo malo. Asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

El niño no lo comprendía tampoco. Todos los días, a esa hora del día, el siempre estaba lleno de energía e incluso solía ponerse hiperactivo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el cansancio era tanto que lo tenía botado en la cama.

Había algo extraño ahí. A pesar de que no comía vegetales, siempre estaba hiperactivo por la cantidad de azúcar que consumía.

—Iré a traer el termómetro, Danna-sama. Quiero asegurarme de que no le suba la temperatura en ningún momento.

Tan extraño era ese momento, que Claude incluso temía que estuviese enfermo. Pero el no estaba enfermo ¿O sí? El esperaba que no, pues eso significaba varios días en cama sin hacer nada. Por que ni siquiera podía moverse del cansancio cuando tenía un resfriado.

Se removió entre las mantas. Tenía mucho sueño pero no quería dormirse. Se ponía en diferentes posiciones, pero ninguna le acomodaba. Un vez que creyó haber encontrado la posición más aceptable, Claude entró con un termómetro en las manos.

—Estará entrando de vez en cuando alguien para tomarle la temperatura. Que esto no perturbe su sueño, por favor. Descanse—Y Claude desapareció de donde vino, dejando el termómetro en la mesita a un lado de la cama de Alois. No tenía caso, Alois estaba más que seguro de que no estaba enfermo.

Pasó un rato, el canto de los pájaros arrullaba con lentitud a Alois. Hasta que al final el pequeño cayó dormido.

OoOoOoOo

—Bocchan, despierte, Bocchan.

Ciel se removió incómodo en la cama. No quería despertar. Pero Sebastián molestaba dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda, pues estaba hecho un ovillo.

—Cinco minutos más—Se quejó el pequeño Conde mientras que se sacudía en un intento de que Sebastián dejara de molestar. Su respiración era muy agitada, sudaba frio y sus mejillas tenían el característico rubor febril. La personalidad de Ciel seguía siendo afectada por la fiebre.

—No puede esperar cinco minutos—Sebastián lo agitó un poco más y cedió al notar que Ciel comenzaba a incorporarse, malhumorado. Se dirigió hacia donde había un cuenco de agua helada en el cual había estado remojando un pañito para ponérselo en la frente a Ciel. Lo tomó y le refresco el rostro del niño con él. —Además, es hora de su medicina.

Ciel rió débilmente y Sebastián arqueo una ceja.

— ¿Intentarás de nuevo darme ese asqueroso brebaje? —Pausó su intento de risa para toser secamente. Definitivamente no se iba a permitir tomar esa asquerosidad.

— No, en realidad no—Le respondió con una sonrisa el Mayordomo. —Es otra cosa. Y esta vez no le permitiré no aceptarla. Ni aunque sea una orden, ya que la salud de mi Amo está ante todo.

—Ah, las tonterías del dúo incompetente— Dijo Ciel, recordando a Agni y a Sohma, quienes le habían dicho a Sebastián que la salud de su amo siempre debía ir incluso sobre una orden. — ¿Y que es esta vez? ¿Pastillas, jarabe, plantas, pomada?

Sebastián rio fuertemente, lo suficiente como para que su eco resonara por la habitación y que a Ciel se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

—No es nada de eso. —Le aseguró mientras que caminaba con desesperante lentitud hacia una pequeña charola que había dejado cerca de la entrada de la habitación. Por alguna razón, Ciel tuvo un mal presentimiento. Empalideció al ver con lo que Sebastián se acercaba a él.

Una enorme jeringa de cristal reposaba en la charola, aguardando por el. Ciel siempre había odiado que le pusieran inyecciones, sobre todo por que las jeringas de esa época eran ridículamente grandes. Al instante se puso en guardia.

— ¡No voy a dejar que me toques con eso! —Gritó, logrando que la voz le sonara ronca por el esfuerzo. Se puso de pie en la cama y se hizo hacia atrás. Sebastián sonrió tan enormemente que su sonrisa pudo haber iluminado la habitación.

— ¿Por qué? Si ya la he esterilizado, no hay ningún problema—Comentó, inocente, mientras que se acercaba cada vez más a Ciel. —Vamos Bocchan, póngase bocabajo.

Ciel entró en pánico, pero no dejó que Sebastián lo notara. Tragó saliva. No iba a acceder con tanta facilidad.

— ¡No me vas a tocar con eso! ¡Es una orden!

— Me temo que no puedo aceptar esa orden. Como Mayordomo de la Casa Phantomhive, ¿Qué haría si no pudiera mantener al amo sano para cumplir con los mandatos de Su majestad? —Sebastián disfrutaba todo de lo lindo. —Usted no querrá pasar mucho tiempo en cama sin cumplir las peticiones de la Reina, y si no es tratado con la medicina adecuada, probablemente pase incluso días en el hospital.

Ciel no se rindió.

— ¡Entonces pónmela en el brazo! —Ordenó-suplicó mientras que se pegaba contra el respaldo de su enorme cama, protegiendo su retaguardia discretamente.

—Eso no es posible. Este líquido es bastante espeso y el Doctor específico que debía ser aplicada en un lugar donde haya bastante músculo. Y usted es, literalmente, piel y hueso.

Ciel frunció el ceño. Le estaba ganando.

—Vamos Bocchan, no es tiempo de chiquilladas. ¿Lo va a hacer a la buena o a la mala? —Cualquiera de las dos opciones iban a tener el mismo resultado, aunque una más dolorosa que otra. Sebastián no dejaba su enorme sonrisa.

Ciel se mordió el labio inferior y respiro profundamente. Se armó de valor y se sentó suavemente en la cama. Cuanto más pronto pasara aquel martirio, mejor. Observó a Sebastián casi fulminándolo con la mirada. Y luego, indignado, se acostó bocabajo en el colchón, con los hombros temblándole ligeramente.

Sebastián rió por lo bajo mientras que Ciel se resignaba con mucha dificultad.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Sebastián preparaba todo para inyectar a Ciel. El niño, a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, estaba desesperado.

Ciel se estremeció al sentir el contacto del algodón con alcohol en su piel, que se erizó al instante. La sonrisa de Sebastián ya no era tan grande, pero seguía ahí. El pequeño Conde estaba sufriendo.

Un gemido largo se escapó de la boca del Conde al sentir la enorme y filosa aguja atravesar su piel. Sebastián no se inmutó y continuó con la administración de la medicina. Ciel se quejaba constantemente y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hasta que al fin terminó y Ciel pudo relajarse de nuevo.

Sebastián volvió a acomodar a Ciel, recibiendo quejas por parte del mismo. El niño estaba molesto y eso se podía observar a primera vista en la expresión de su rostro. Definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de tener una aguja en su carne. Y Sebastián lo comprendió, no debía ser lindo.

Sin embargo, el mayordomo seguía con una enorme sonrisa. Le gustaba ver sufrir a los humanos, era inevitable. Después de todo, el era un simple Demonio de Mayordomo.

Dejó al Conde dormido en su cama pocos minutos después de haberle dado la medicina. Y luego salió de la habitación.

OoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth no podía creer lo que sus ojos presenciaban conforme las fotos iban revelándose. Era algo que comenzaba a aterrarla, incluso a Maylene.

En las fotos estaban revelándose cosas que no podían ser explicadas con demasiada facilidad. Hubo una en especial que fue la que más asustó a Lizzy.

No esperó más y corrió con las fotos al pasillo, ante los ojos incrédulos de una asustada Maylene. No podía esperar para mostrarles a Alois y a Ciel aquellas fotos.

* * *

**Yay, es el karma Ciel D**

**No crean que odio a Ciel, por que en realidad lo amo xDDD **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y agradezco un montón por sus reviews a: **Mia, artemisav, Rosette-no-Tabi, laynad3, dark-oji, MomokoBoom, Leoo, Sunako-Raven, y Nana chan

**Por cada review que dejas ganas un peluche del personaje de Kuro de tu preferencia 8D (?)**


	6. Peligro

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a Yana Toboso~

* * *

**

Peligro

_Oscuridad, pura negrura y oscuridad. No podía siquiera sentir sus extremidades, no sabía si estaba caminando o si estaba quieto, no sabía si avanzaba por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. _

_El silencio era desesperante, y el ambiente gélido como si el viento soplara fuertemente, a pesar de que no había ventanas. _

_Lo único que podía sentir eran las plantas de sus pies desnudos, los cuales sentían una textura demasiado extraña bajo ellos. Como tierra, pero muy blanda, como la tierra de los cementerios._

_Quería gritar, pedir auxilio y ayuda. Pero sus labios no se movían._

_Las lágrimas caían por su rostro y no podía hacer nada para enjugárselas, su piel estaba helada y temblaba como una hoja. _

_Tenía una extraña sensación, como si su pecho fuera comprimido, como si alguien estuviera apretándolo en un abrazo mortal. _

_Un rostro, pálido de un fantasma, y con una expresión indescifrable en los labios. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías y aun así parecían estar viendo a través de el._

_Gritó._

_Y esta vez si que se escucho su grito._

— ¡Alois! ¡Alois!

El niño despertó, llorando desesperado. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Hannah, a solo centímetros de su rostro.

— Lo siento, ¿Te asuste, tesoro? —Inquirió, enternecida por la reacción del niño.

Alois se lanzó contra los brazos de Hannah, temblando como una hoja y helado como en su sueño. La sirvienta lo envolvió con sus brazos.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, tosiendo por el ahogamiento al llorar tanto. La criada le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras que lo consolaba susurrándole dulces palabras al oído como una Madre a su hijo.

Una vez que Alois se hubo calmado, Hannah lo separó de ella y le acarició la frente.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —La sirvienta notó, de paso, que Alois no tenía nada de temperatura. Que extraño, con ese cansancio que tenía, ella había jurado que el pequeño Trancy estaría enfermo.

—Si, gracias, Hannah—Balbuceó mientras se restregaba los ojos con cansancio. No sentía que hubiera dormido **Nada**. Estaba tan cansado que podría dormirse dos días seguidos. Y además, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, la cual ignoró.

La sirvienta notó esto y se levantó. Lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar un poco más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Media hora?

Hannah frunció el ceño.

—Llevas dormido cerca de diez horas—Afirmó mientras lo arropaba de nuevo. —De hecho, ya esta amaneciendo.

Alois también frunció el ceño. El no se sentía ni un poco descansado. Y era verdad, los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por su ventana.

—Ahora, a Mimir, Alois

OoOoOoOo

Ciel se removió, estaba bocabajo en su cama. Toda su pobre nalga estaba entumecida aún, y si se apoyaba en ella le dolía lo suficiente como para querer soltar maldiciones al aire.

—Maldición, Sebastián es un maldito—Maldijo por lo bajo. La fiebre había bajado considerablemente, pero aún se sentía pésimamente mal. Sebastián había dicho que la medicina tardaría en hacer efecto, y si que estaba tardando demasiado.

Apartó las mantas y se levantó cojeando. Ya había dormido lo suficiente, a diferencia de otras personitas —Léase, Alois— el sí tenía trabajo por hacer. Apoyándose únicamente en su pierna izquierda y apenas en la derecha, el Conde se cambió de ropa. Demasiado trágica y torpemente. No iba a llamar a Sebastián, ya que su recién auto-proclamada "Niñera" de seguro le iba a obligar a permanecer durante más tiempo en cama.

Perdió el equilibrio por un minuto y pareció que iba a caer. Pero logró sostenerse del borde de su cama. Su mano resbaló y el cayó de sentón, apretando fuertemente los dientes para evitar soltar un grito.

—Maldición—Murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla en el colchón. Aprovechó el estar en el suelo para tomar sus botas y ponérselas. Al revés…—Estas botas están demasiado incómodas. Eso es todo—Se dijo a sí mismo al notar extraño el calzado.

Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar con dificultad. Con el saco y los zapatos al revés. Estaba a punto de tomar la perilla para salir de su habitación cuando algo lo tomó desprevenido y la abrió antes que él, embistiéndolo contra el suelo. Ciel esta vez no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Lizzy! —Se quejó, intentando quitarse a su prometida de encima. La niña no se despegaba de él.

— ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! ¡Es horrible! —Aseguró la chica mientras se levantaba, sobándose la cabeza con una expresión de inmenso terror en su rostro. — ¡Tenemos que ver a Alois! ¡Tenemos que verlo!

— ¿Por qué urge tanto ver-

Ciel se quedó mudo. Elizabeth le había puesto demasiado cerca del rostro un par de fotografías.

Lo que vio pudo haber sido suficiente como para lograr que Alois entrara en shock postraumático. Se levantó de su lugar al instante, pálido como un fantasma. Tomó las fotografías entre sus manos y las examinó minuciosamente.

—Lizzy, esto es…

— Tengo miedo Ciel—Sollozó Lizzy, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. —Tal vez no debimos entrar de nuevo. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—No, no es tu culpa—Aseguro el pequeño Conde. —Es mía, por enseñar una presa tan apetecible y vulnerable como Alois ante algo como esto.

Comprendían que eso era más grave que un simple juego. Era duro de aceptar, pero era la realidad. Y el más afectado, era lamentablemente, el más frágil de los tres.

Después de todo, Ciel Phantomhive solo era un niño. Sin embargo, ya antes había tenido una convivencia con fantasmas ¿No era así? Incluso había intercambiado a Sebastián con ellos, los hermanos que aún no querían abandonar una Mansión. Y al final, lograron hacer que se fueran.

Pero…esta vez era SU Mansión. ¿Qué iba a hacer él al respecto?

Sentía miedo. Todo el tiempo tenía miedo. Y nunca lo demostraba.

OoOoOoOo

— ¡Noo! ¡No quiero Claude! Claude por favor noo—Sollozó Alois, abrazándose a Hannah e intentando que esta lo protegiera. — ¡Me siento bien! ¡No estoy enfermo! ¡Mi temperatura está bien!

Sebastián negó con la cabeza a modo de desaprobación. Y el que se estaba quejando de lo berrinchudo que era Ciel.

—Vamos Alois, será solo un momento. —Le intentó consolar Hannah, acariciándole la cabeza. Pero era inútil, Alois seguía chillando. ¿De donde había sacado fuerzas para hacer berrinche de tal magnitud? Supuestamente estaba demasiado cansado. Era por eso que habían consultado a Sebastián, a ver si no de casualidad podía haberle contagiado la enfermedad Ciel, aunque era poco probable.

Sebastián no supo responderles. Ya que el cansancio del Conde Trancy era notable, del mismo grado que el de Ciel. Lo único que no tenía era fiebre. Y podía llegarle más tarde, así que les ofreció la misma medicina de Ciel para prevenir.

Claude sostenía la monumental jeringa en sus brazos. Y no le hacía nada bien escuchar los gritos y súplicas de Alois, que le provocaban un tic en el ojo. Se había quedado parado, como una estatua. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar a que Danna-sama presente otro síntoma.

Sebastián rio burlonamente y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te estás rindiendo tan pronto, Claude Faustus? —Inquirió, sonriendo con sorna. Claude lo fulminó con la mirada. —Quiero decir, la salud del Amo siempre esta primero. ¿Acaso planeas esperar, a que una fuerte fiebre azote a tu protegido y lo deje tan débil como para mandarlo al hospital, para tomar cartas en el asunto?

Claude le lanzó una mirada asesina, a pesar de que seguía con su semblante inexpresivo de siempre. Observó a Alois, acostado bocabajo en el regazo de Hannah, pataleando para que no se acercaran a él, mientras que la Sirvienta intentaba mantenerle quieto.

Alois siempre había odiado las inyecciones, como cualquier niño de su edad. Sin embargo, el les tenía un pavor especial. No era tan orgulloso como Ciel, y si era lo suficientemente infantil como para armar rabieta.

Hannah observó a Claude, comprensiva, pero su mirada claramente indicaba que a ella no le gustaba el tener que estar cuidando a Alois todo el tiempo. El pequeño niño llegaba a ser muy quejumbroso enfermo.

Lo mejor, era darle la medicina de una vez, antes de que presentara los demás síntomas.

—De acuerdo. Danna-sama, será un segundo. Contaremos hasta tres.

Al instante, Alois comenzó a desesperar aún más y a retorcerse al grado que Hannah temió que su columna fuese a salirse de su lugar. Intentó mantenerlo quieto, lo abrazó y le dio palmaditas en la espalda mientras que le susurraba al oído palabras tranquilizantes. Alois, hipando, se fue relajando un poco más conforme Hannah le masajeaba la espalda.

—Me siento bien—Sollozó una última vez.

—Lo sé, lo sé—Le respondió Hannah—Es por tu bien.

Alois se tensó cuando Hannah pasó el algodón húmedo por su piel. Recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su sirvienta comenzando a reanudar su llanto.

Luego, Claude fue acercándose a él. Alois comenzó a desesperar de nuevo, sobre todo por que no podía ver con lo que su Mayordomo se acercaba a él, ya que Hannah le había cubierto los ojos.

—Un piquete, no más—Aseguró Claude, inclinándose hacia su amo.

Sebastián soltó una carcajada. Y luego se tapó la boca con las manos, riendo en voz baja. Al instante, la respiración de Alois comenzó a agitarse aún más. Tanto Hannah como Claude fulminaron con la mirada al Mayordomo, que no dejaba de disfrutar el dolor de los humanos.

—Lo siento, prosigan.

Claude tomó la jeringa casi como si se tratara de una lanza, para clavarla de un solo movimiento.

—Uno…dos…

— ¡ALOIS!

Claude frunció el ceño, perdiendo la concentración. Intentó retomar la cuenta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

— ¡ALOIS!

—Lizzy, ¡Toca la puerta antes de entrar!

Pero las advertencias de Ciel fueron en vano. Elizabeth ya había entrado a la habitación, respirando agitado. Alois se alegró demasiado, al grado de reír aliviado, cuando Hannah le subió el Short. Justo a tiempo para que Elizabeth no lo hubiera notado.

Se sentó en el regazo de Hannah, casi aguantándose el llanto de alegría. Elizabeth volteó a verlo, el tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero ella tenía una de suma preocupación.

—Alois…

— ¡Lizzy! Te dije que tocaras antes de entrar. ¡Te estaba diciendo que tal vez no deberíamos…—Ciel se detuvo al notar que Alois estaba presente, y que ahora observaba confundido a él y a Elizabeth.

Sebastián tenía una expresión amargada en el rostro. Se podía decir que acababan de arruinarle la diversión a un niño de tres años. Se masajeó las sienes, como un viejo amargado.

— Joven amo…

Ciel alzó una ceja, no comprendiendo la indirecta. Luego notó a Claude, a centímetros de Alois, con una jeringa en las manos. Una jeringa igual de monumental que la que Sebastián había usado con él.

— ¡No inyecten a Alois! ¡El no esta enfermo! —Chilló Elizabeth, compadeciéndose del pobre Alois, abrazándolo sobre protectoramente. El niño correspondió balbuceando un pequeño "gracias".

Claude estaba a punto de replicar cuando Ciel también intervino.

—S-Sii…No esta enfermo. E-Es un… ¡Bajón de azúcar! —Dijo, logrando que Lizzy le mirara ceñuda. —Si, el no ha comido suficiente azúcar ¿Lo has hecho, Alois?

El niño se mostró pensativo, y luego negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, no había comido nada dulce desde que llegó a la Mansión. Pero, aún así, el tenía prohibido consumir azúcar, ya que se ponía hiperactivo. A él nunca le había hecho falta el azúcar.

—Pero…—Murmuró, pero observó que Ciel le guiñaba un ojo. Ladeó la cabeza confundido y luego sonrió. — ¡Ah si! No he comido nada de azúcar, necesito azúcar—Dijo, observando a Claude suplicante.

Claude le miró algo perturbado. Pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Yes, your Highness—Pero luego se detuvo. —Pero usted se va a poner hiperactivo si come azúcar…

—Solo un pastelito, el que me iba a comer ayer ¿Si? —Hizo ojitos a Claude, quién aún no estaba muy seguro. Era verdad, Alois tenía derecho a dos pasteles a la semana, no más. Y el de ayer no se lo había comido, así que tenía derecho a comérselo en ese momento.

Elizabeth movió los labios, intentando darle un mensaje a Alois. Este lo recibió y asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—Mientras tanto, iré a jugar con Elizabeth y Ciel—Dijo, bajándose de un salto de la cama. Sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Pero se volvió a levantar tambaleante, para caminar hasta donde Lizzy y Ciel. Sentía una extraña opresión, pero la ignoró. —Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Y luego los tres abandonaron la habitación.

OoOoOoOo

— ¡Muchas gracias chicos! Me salvaron de un destino horrible—Dramatizó Alois, abrazando a Elizabeth.

—No hay de que, Alois—Sonrió Elizabeth. De pronto sintió que Alois comenzaba a caerse, así que lo sostuvo.

—Lo siento, si estoy un poco débil-Admitió el niño, entrecerrando los ojos. Elizabeth se sentó y recostó la cabeza de Alois en su regazo.

—Debemos…hablarte…sobre eso—Murmuró la chica. Ciel cerró los ojos. Alois se asustó un poco.

—No irán a decirme que me llevarán con Claude para que me ponga eso, ¿Verdad? —Suplicó, casi al borde del llanto.

—No Alois. No hace falta que te den esa medicina—Le tranquilizó Ciel. —Pero…hay algo que…—No sabía como decirlo.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y sonrió para intentar darle confianza a Alois, que comenzaba a asustarse.

— Alois, ¿Has sentido algo…extraño, a parte de tu cansancio, últimamente? No se…algo así como, ¿Una opresión?

El niño frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Tal vez…deberías ver esto. —Ciel le tendió las fotografías que Lizzy le había enseñado.

Alois las observó. Su corazón se aceleró, se puso pálido y no pudo reprimir un grito ensordecedor. Comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Q-Quien es…ese? —Pero no pudo mantener aún más la consciencia. Los ojos se le hicieron hacia atrás, como cuando uno se desmaya, y cerró los ojos, luego cayó y fue sostenido por Elizabeth.

_El Alois de una fotografía estaba a cuatro patas, justo en el momento en que le habían agredido con el bolígrafo de pluma de ave. Parecía estarse levantando. _

_Justo encima de él, en su espalda, estaba aferrándose una especie de figura, una sombra. Un hombre, de ojos rojos y malignos. Enseñando una sonrisa repleta de dientes filosos, sonriendo para la cámara. Estaba abrazándose alrededor del pecho del niño. Apretándolo con fuerza._

_En la otra imagen, el pequeño estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados, levantándose. La sombra seguía aún pegada a su espalda, como si fuera un niño de 3 años, solo que era una sombra de figura adulta. Sus brazos seguían alrededor del pecho de Alois, su cabeza asomaba varios metros arriba de la cabeza del rubio._

_Alois estaba casi encorvado, como si en verdad algo le pesara. _

* * *

**T'chaan(?) Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo x3**

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA ;O; Tuve una crisis de inspiración(?)**

**Le mando saludos a mi Lilith-Oneetama que se que me lee pero no me manda reviews (?)**

**Y *Reparte peluches* ¡Gracias por sus revieeeeews! ;o; Hacen de esta escritora una escritora feliz!**

**Agradezco sus reviews a: **Rosette-no-Tabi, Lady Broken Doll, MomokoBoom, Nana Chan, dark-oji, artemisav, laynad3, Mia, leoo, Erika Thief Princess, Izuru Michaeils, Sunako-Raven, Ru, FershaSparadisE y KobatoCLAMP

**Me hacen MUUUY feliz sus reviews ;_;**

**El cap 7 pronto!**

**Por cada review que no dejas, un coso raro de los que se le pegaron a Alois se te pega a ti(?)**


	7. ¿Qué sucede?

**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso-sama

* * *

**

¿Que sucede?

— ¡Ciel! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Creo que lo matamos!

— Lizzy, por décima vez, no está muerto ¡Solo inconsciente!

— ¡Rápido Ciel, ayúdame a esconder el cadáver!

Ciel Phantomhive se llevó una mano al rostro con frustración. Y dale con lo del asesinato, ¡Si Alois solo estaba tirado en el suelo en estado de Shock! Eso no podía ser tan malo… ¿O sí?

El niño estaba pálido como un fantasma, con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de una sollozante Lizzy. ¿Qué iban a decirle a Claude para que no les partiera el cuello?

"Oh si señor Claude, el solo se tiró al suelo y se contusionó la cabeza"

No, definitivamente esa no era una buena opción si querían sus cuellos tal y como estaban.

O bien, le mentían a Claude y permanecían con su cuello intacto mientras que el Mayordomo volvía a intentar inyectar al inocente niño, o simplemente decían la verdad y una de dos: O los enviaban al manicomio, o les partían el cuello.

No querían averiguar que pasaría.

—No debemos entrar en pánico, simplemente lo tomamos, lo tiramos por la ventana y ya…-Lizzy había tomado a Alois en brazos y se había acercado a Ciel, sacudiendo el cuerpecito del rubio frente a el.

—Lizzy, si hacemos eso en verdad lo mataremos… —El pequeño Conde suspiró, masajeándose las sienes e intentando pensar en algo.

—Joven Maestro, aquí traigo su postre.

Esa voz era casi como la voz de la muerte. Tanto Elizabeth como Ciel se alarmaron al ver acercarse por el pasillo al Sirviente de los Trancy, con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre.

Elizabeth soltó un gritito.

— ¡Le juramos que nosotros no fuimos! —Gritó, antes de soltar a Alois como si este la quemara y dejarlo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. El niño soltó un grito de dolor cuando su cabeza tocó el suelo.

Elizabeth volvió a soltar un gritito.

—Bien hecho Lizzy, si antes no estaba muerto, ahora sí que lo está…—Comentó Ciel sarcásticamente.

Claude aceleró el paso al escuchar la voz de su Amo quejándose, con el pastelito en una mano. Al ver a Alois tirado en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza, lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó, luego comenzó a sobarle el golpe con una mano. Se veía gracioso, ya que permanecía con su semblante serio.

Una vez que Alois se calmó, Claude observó a Ciel y a Elizabeth con su mirada gélida, claramente exigiendo una explicación. Ambos niños comenzaron a entrar en nerviosismo y a señalar diferentes lugares de la habitación mientras decían: "Eh…yo, ella, el, ahí, cayó"

Claude alzó una ceja. Estuvo a punto de responderles cuando Alois comenzó a llorar repentinamente.

— ¡Claude tuve una pesadilla! —Sollozó, aferrándose fuertemente a su Mayordomo. Claude se limitó a permanecer como una estatua.

— ¿Qué ha soñado, Maestro? —Inquirió, dándole palmadas en la espalda para evitar que se ahogara con su propio llanto.

—Soñé que había una criatura extraña en mi espalda en una fotografía que me mostraron Ciel y Lizzy y…y…

Pero se detuvo, puesto que Claude ya se había dispuesto a tocarle la frente y a revisarle los parpados, por si se había puesto anémico o algo parecido.

—Maestro, debería dejar de ver películas de terror antes de dormir—Fue lo único que dijo Claude antes de tomar la rebanada de pastel y comenzar a darle de comer a Alois ahí mismo. El niño tomaba los bocados hipando. —Tal vez solo se golpeó la cabeza—Aseguró Claude una vez que Alois terminó de comer y comenzó a examinarle la cabeza en busca de un chichón delatador. —Ahora, la pregunta es ¿Cómo se golpeó la cabeza?

Lizzy rió nerviosamente.

— ¡E-eh…estábamos jugando a Atrapadas! Si, si, eso mismo—Dijo la chica, a la vez que movía la mano de un lado a otro en un ademán para quitarle importancia al asunto. —Alois huía de mí y entonces…el se golpeó…

—Sonaría creíble—Claude se levantó con Alois en brazos. —Si es que no supiera como es el Conde Phantomhive—Y se volteó a ver hacia Ciel, este suspiró sonoramente, era verdad. Ciel nunca habría jugado algo así.

—Pero yo no jugué. —Dijo el Conde. —Les dije que era inútil un juego de Atrapadas con únicamente dos personas, pero no me hicieron caso.

Claude observó a Alois, este le devolvió la mirada confundido.

— Solo hay una manera de averiguar si es cierto. ¿Maestro?

Alois negó con la cabeza mientras hacía un leve puchero y se encogía de hombros.

—Yo no recuerdo nada.

—Lo siento, creo que lo dejamos más estúpido de lo que ya. No volverá a pasar—Aseguró Ciel sonriendo de una manera arrogante.

OoOoOoOo

—Tengo miedo—Sollozó Alois abrazándose a Claude, ya en su cama. Le habían puesto el pijama, a pesar de que apenas era de mañana. Alois estaba aún más débil que antes, Claude había comprobado que efectivamente no era causa de un bajón de azúcar por lo que Alois se encontraba así. El pequeño estaba pálido y helado, como si estuviera anémico.

—Todo va a estar bien—Le aseguró Hannah, cambiando de lugar con Claude para consolar a Alois. Acarició los cabellos del menor, a la vez que lo recostaba con suavidad. —Nadie puede tocarte mientras nosotros te protejamos ¿Está bien?

Alois asintió débilmente con la cabeza a la vez que volvía a sentarse en la cama.

—No quiero dormir.

—Debes hacerlo, estás muy débil—Hannah le acarició el rostro con dulzura, Alois se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la caricia.

Claude estaba doblando algunas mantas y poniéndolas en su lugar. Alois estaba abrazándose a Hannah. Y nadie había previsto lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Simplemente, pasó, y nadie supo por qué.

—¡ALOIS!

—¿Maestro? ¿Qué le está ocurriendo?

OoOoOoOo

— ¡Ciel! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos corriendo? ¡Ciel por favor respóndeme!

— ¡Es Alois! Maldición, si le llega a pasar algo en mi Mansión la reputación de los Phantomhive caerá por los suelos.

— ¡Ciel, aún no terminábamos de investigar en la Biblioteca! ¡Es lo único que podría ayudarlo! —Protestó Elizabeth, preocupada y afligida. Ciel se volteó a mirarla con gélida.

Lo que Sebastián le había dicho al oído no era bueno. Por algo se lo había dicho en un susurro y los había interrumpido en la Biblioteca. Si Elizabeth se enteraba de que Alois acababa de tener un ataque, ella probablemente entraría en pánico.

—No es nada. Elizabeth, regresa a la Biblioteca a investigar—Su prometida frunció el ceño, claramente confundida. Ciel solo actúo una muy buena sonrisa matadora. —Es solo que, ahora que lo pienso, es verdad. No tiene tanta importancia como investigar en la Biblioteca, pero yo debo estar presente, ya que es mi deber como cabeza de la Familia Phantomhive.

Elizabeth parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

—De acuerdo…—Murmuró, cabizbaja, pues aquella sonrisa de Ciel no le había sentado demasiado bien, ella había notado su actuación. Se dio la media vuelta y se regresó por donde venía, rumbo a la Biblioteca.

La sonrisa de Ciel se desvaneció al instante. El niño se dio la media vuelta y continuó corriendo. Era duro, pero Elizabeth tenía que entender que el tenía sus propios asuntos. Y que ella no podía entrometerse en ellos.

¿Cómo le había pasado eso a Alois? Se lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital. Era demasiado grave y para nada normal que le hubiera dado un ataque de respiración. De pronto, simplemente el niño había tenido dificultades para respirar al grado de ponerse azul por la falta de oxígeno.

Sebastián estaba afuera de la Mansión esperándolo en un carruaje para llevarlo al hospital, mientras que Claude y Hannah ya habían salido en otro hacía mucho rato para llevar a Alois.

Si a Alois le llegaba a suceder algo malo, la culpa recaería en la Familia Phantomhive, ya que este fue el último lugar donde el niño estuvo antes de tener el ataque. De cierta manera, de por sí ya era su culpa por llevarlo a aquella habitación.

¿Pero por qué solo Alois? ¿Por qué no Lizzy o el?

…

O es que… ¿Ellos ya habían pasado por algo menos peligroso?

A él le había dado un ataque de Asma. Algo normal, por que se mojó en la noche de la helada lluvia por culpa de Pluto. Sin embargo, nunca antes Pluto había logrado entrar por su ventana…¿Por qué esa vez si lo había logrado?

Y Elizabeth, ella ya había estado en esa habitación el mismo día que Alois. Solo que en la mañana. Ya que fue con ella que Ciel se encontró con la habitación, mientras Alois estaba por ahí molestando a Claude.

Elizabeth ya había pagado por su osadía. Su carruaje no pudo continuar gracias al torrente de lluvia que cayó repentinamente. —El cual, curiosamente, solo estaba en el área de su Mansión y parte del bosque que la rodeaba—Y por eso tuvo que regresarse a la Mansión Phantomhive.

Ambos habían pagado ya por el error de entrar en aquella habitación. Pero…¿Por qué a Alois le había tocado algo más peligroso?

Por que a pesar de sus castigos, Elizabeth y Ciel continuaron entrando a esa habitación. La criatura o ente que estuviera causando eso, había llegado a la conclusión de que habría que tomar medidas drásticas para que no siguieran invadiendo su espacio.

Y Alois fue su víctima.

La persona más sensible de los tres. La menos indicada. La más frágil.

Alois no era lo suficientemente fuerte mentalmente como para combatir semejante cosa, ni siquiera la persona más fuerte podría.

Se subió al carruaje, y enseguida salieron rumbo al Hospital.

¿Qué harían? Esa no era una simple situación. Necesitaban resolver eso.

OoOoOoOo

Mientras tanto Elizabeth se encontraba aburrida, investigando en la Biblioteca. Sentada en el suelo. Tenía miles de libros a su alrededor, algunos abiertos y otros cerrados. Ella simplemente se encontraba de brazos cruzados observándolos, con las mejillas infladas.

— ¡No importa cuanto lea! ¡No encuentro nada! —Aseguró, haciendo un berrinche. —No es justo, yo quería ver que pasaba con Alois—Recordó desanimada, levantándose y estirándose a la vez que bostezaba.

En lo que se estiraba, volteó la cabeza hacia una mesa y observó un libro azul oscuro ahí. Lo miró curiosa a la vez que parpadeaba confundida.

— ¿Ese libro estaba ahí? —Se preguntó, acercándose y sentándose en la silla. Contempló el libro un buen rato. La pasta era muy gruesa y las hojas se veían amarillentas, como cuando un libro es muy viejo.

La chica tomó el enorme libro entre sus finos dedos y lo observó un buen rato, dándole vueltas en sus manos. No tenía titulo.

Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a asentar el libro en la mesa.

—Pensé que este libro podía ser una buen referencia…pero esto…—Murmuró, llevándose un dedo al labio y comenzando a hojear el libro. Las páginas estaban totalmente en blanco. No había una sola mancha de tinta en ellas.

Elizabeth tomó el libro y comenzó a sacudirlo, frustrada. A la vez que emitía un ruidito frustrado.

— ¡Moo! ¡No he encontrado nada! Llevo horas y horas buscando y aún así…—Bajó la cabeza, entristecida.

De pronto sintió que algo se deslizaba del libro y volaba con la pequeña corriente de aire que pasó. Parpadeó confundida, soltó el libro y se arrodilló en el suelo para buscar lo que fuera que se hubiese caído, tanteando con las manos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Se preguntó una vez que hubo dado con un pequeño rectángulo de papel viejo. Lo tomó con delicadeza entre sus manos, ya que parecía que podría romperse con facilidad. Sus orillas estaban desgastadas y la tinta se quedaba pegada a sus dedos. Tomó el libro y volvió a poner la nota en el para evitar que la tinta se corriera más.

Leyó el titulo de la nota.

"_**Muere el Duque Phantomhive por razones desconocidas"**_

— ¡Justo lo que necesitábamos! —Exclamó Lizzy, emocionada.

_El 12 de Diciembre, ayer por la tarde, llegó a nuestros oídos una perturbadora noticia por parte de los médicos forenses que realizaron el estudio del cadáver del respetado Duque Phantomhive, fallecido el 11 de Diciembre a las 3:00am._

_La causa de su muerte fue un paro cardiaco. Cosa que consternó bastante tanto a los médicos como a la prensa. Los Doctores aseguran que el registro Médico del Duque estaba libre de cualquier clase de problema de salud. El hombre era saludable y joven, muerto a la edad de apenas 50 años. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien muriera tan repentinamente?_

_Detectives fueron contratados para intentar resolver el caso. Sin embargo, cada vez que entraban a la habitación de dicho hombre, alguna tragedia sucedía. La esposa, los hijos o el mismo detective que entraban morían a la semana de un paro cardiaco._

_Finalmente, poco tiempo después de un mes, ningún detective quiso tomar el caso por los rumores. El caso fue cerrado y la habitación sellada, declarada un peligro para la sociedad._

_Únicamente se sabe que el Duque Phantomhive no podrá descansar en paz, ya que parece que su fantasma seguirá atormentando por años a personas inocentes._

Elizabeth observó horrorizada los resultados de su búsqueda. ¿Es que acaso eso significaba…que Alois no tenía salvación? No podía ser cierto.

— ¡PAULA! —La llamó gritando, la sirvienta se había pasado toda la estadía en la Mansión "aprendiendo" de los sirvientes de Ciel. Y no había visto ni atendido a su Joven Ama en mucho tiempo.

Paula llegó rápidamente al lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lady Elizabeth? —Inquirió preocupada. — ¿Sabe ya si el pobrecito del pequeño Trancy se recuperará?

Lizzy la observó confundida.

— ¿Qué si Alois…se recuperará?

— ¡Claro Señorita! Me ha llegado la noticia de los sirvientes de que el señorito Alois sufrió un ataque. No podía respirar. Creo que se lo llevaron al hospital…¿S-Señorita?

Elizabeth tenía la mirada sombría, oculta por el flequillo.

—Paula, llévame al hospital ahora mismo.

* * *

**LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**No saben como siento la tardanza ;O; ¡Pero tuve otra crisis inspirativa, además de que comencé a ir a clase de escritura! Y además, los recientes acontecimientos en la serie no me ayudan mucho a levantarme el animo (ALOOOOOOIS ;O;)**

**¡62 REVIEWS! ¡ME HACEN FELIZ! Kyaaaa~~**

**De nuevo le mando saludos a **Lilith** Oneetama! *mueve la manita* **

**Oh! Y también saludos a **Nikeilaa** o por petición suya! (Si alguien mas quiere saludos, solo pídalo!(?))**

**Agradecimientos a reviews: **KobatoCLAMP, Mia, Leoo, Lilith Nightgray, KShieru, Rosette-no-Tabi, yami hai, MomokoBoom, Sunako Raven, alois-nekochan, Luuka, Nana chan, Dark-oji, Hanamisu y Nikeilaa o

**Por cada review que no dejas, un gatito muere. Y Sebby se pone triste D:**


End file.
